Is this the perfect mistake?
by Musicnerd567
Summary: "That's not going to satisfy you eh?" I asked smiling my best smile. He shook his head. "No. when I want something I get it." Well then. "Hmm and what do you want?" "You." He said before he kissed me. I changed it around :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/n review! ill add another comment. **

**Christian: *complains* Do i have too! **

**Me: Yes or ill get lissa. **

**Christian: Jamie doesn't own Vampire academy**

**Me: Andd? **

**Christian: and she doesnt own the characters either. **

**Me:thank you!**

I stared at him. I was leaving for a business trip for two weeks. He stared back at me. I felt like a statue, I couldn't move.

I hugged Christian one last time before I had to go to the gate. "I love you." He said. I tried to hold back my tears. "I love you too." We pulled away and I saw that Christian had tears in his eyes. My gate was called. "I would go, I wouldn't want you to miss your gate." He said his voice cracked. I hugged him again. "I love you. And ill think about you the entire time." His tears were flowing down his cheeks. I pulled away. And started to walk away. I felt part of me die right there. I turned around one more time. He waved at me and I waved back.

When I got on my plane I let my tears flow down my cheeks. I don't care if people thought the only Dragomir was a baby. I curled up in my seat and cried my self to sleep.

**Christian POV**

She's gone. Lissa's gone. I let my tears flow down my cheeks. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw my aunt. "Come on Chris." Tasha said I turned towards Lissa's gate one more time. I took a breathe. And nodded. I'm going to Miss Liss.

Lissa Pov.

The two weeks seemed to go by really fast. It was raining out and I was wearing my blonde hair down with my black rain jacket and jeans with black boots that rose gave me. I walked to the gate I left two weeks ago. My hair was longer. I had my silver suit case with me on the plane, I walked out of the gate and saw him standing there. His hair was longer, which was now in his eyes. I stood there standing, he smiled my favorite smile. I ran towards him and dropped my suit case and jumped on him.

He laughed softly and put my legs down. We just stood there hugging. We pulled away and I picked up my suit case. "How was your trip?" he asked kissing my fore head. "Boring. I was in meetings the whole two weeks." "Sounds boring." He said. I laughed, "I missed you though." He smiled "I was counting the days till you come back." I laughed again.

"Well where's rose?" I asked. He smiled and said "Look over there." I turned my head and saw rose standing in front of her car smiling. I smiled back at her. "Hello Vasilissa."

**DUN DUN! WHO CALLED LISSA? press that review buttion! and u'll find outt! snicker :D**


	2. Perfect mistake

**Hey guys. sorry it took so long to upload. i finall y figured it out. I do not own Vampire academy :( nor the characters :(**

Mine and Christians head turned at the same time. 3 Strigoi immortal vampires, who always seem to look sick, with death red eyes. They circled us. Rose came running through them and stabbed the female in the heart. "Get her out of here!" she yelled at Christian. Christian pulled me to him and we ran to the red car. Christian pushed me inside and slid in himself. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my forehead. "Well this is an interesting welcome home gift huh?" he asked me. I laughed. "Yes my modest boyfriend. It is." He chuckled and put his head against the side of mine.

"I missed you Lissa." He whispered. I kissed the side of his head. "I missed you too." Rose walked in and said "Get a room guys." she was grinning when she said it. I rolled my eyes. "Nice seeing you too Rosemarie." She chuckled and started her car. "How was your trip Vasilissa?" "Boring, Meetings and crap." She looked at me through the car mirror. I rolled my eyes. She chuckled.

Christian pecked my lips again. I smiled at him. "Fire boy stop kissing your girl friend for about a minute and she's all yours." Christian rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen her in two weeks. I would shut up Hathaway." I laughed as rose scowled at him through the mirror.

We pulled up to our house and we got out, I hugged Rose and went to get my bag that Christian threw in the trunk. I unlocked the front door, and walked to the kitchen. I started to hum a random tune. Christian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around towards him. "Why are u so tall. Stop being so tall!" he chuckled and hugged me closer to him, "well I can't shrink now. Can I?" I poked his chest. "when your a old bag then you can shrink." He chuckled again I pulled out of his arms and took off my jacket. I was wearing a white shirt underneath it.

"So like are on a different time schedule or something like that?" Rose asked me, sitting at the island with a water bottle. I shook my head, "I only went to florida rose. It's a long flight there though." She chuckled, "Yeah true that. Did you see any hot guys there?" Christian held up his hand. "Her boyfriend is in the room. I wouldn't talk about gorgous guys in florida." He used his gay girly voice on the last line. "Well her boyfriend can leave us for girl talk." Rose shot back. They started bickering. "Enough. You guys are starting to give me a head ache!" I already had one. "Scratch that you gave me a head ache."

Rose grinned at me. "Go have some fun with your boy friend." I grinned at her, and walked up stairs holding Christians hand. I opened up our door he pushed me against the wall and closed the door, "A little pushy today aren't we?" he chuckled and kissed my neck. "Well I haven't seen you in so long. I can't contain myself" I giggled and put my arms around his neck. We kissed and it felt like bliss. Our lips moved at the same time. He picked me up with out breaking the kiss and he walked to the bed. He put me down and he kicked off his shoes, I kicked off my shoes too, he laid down on top of me.

He pressed his lips to mine again. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around him.

The door was making an irritating noise. I realized some one was knocking. I sighed and Christian shifted off of me. I got out of his reach. Rose handed me my suit case. "Forgot this." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and rolled it in. "Good night." I said and closed the door. She chuckled from behind the door.

I laid back down and Christian shifted on top of me, his hair hanging in his eyes. He ran a hand through my hair, I smiled. "God I missed you." He said. I smiled, "Well if u missed me so much u would stop talking and kiss me already." He grinned at me. "Sure. I would love to." With that he pressed his lips to mine, we pulled away after, he kissed my neck, and I thought to myself for a second what about "whataboutprotection?" I asked Christian as he kissed my neck. "I got it. Don't worry." He said and pulled me over to him as he continued to kiss my neck. "You better be right." I said in a low voice.

And I made the perfect mistake.

**Cliffy! Loving is reviewing. :D**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews :D I don't own Vampire academy or the characters. **

I woke up, and my body hurt. I got up and my head exploded. I tried my best not to curse out loud. I pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants, I walked down stairs and took an Advil. Rose walked down stairs and said "You okay?" I nodded and rubbed my temples. "No you're not what's wrong" "I have a killer head ache." She raised her brows. "Oh really?" I nodded and continue rubbing my temples.

I felt a tight feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You okay?" Rose asked me again. I nodded. "Cramps." "Ahh." She said "I don't want you to be pregnant." The word hit me like…like a car hitting a tree. "I'll be right back." she nodded and got out a water bottle.

I went to the bathroom. Tears blurred my vision.

I ran down the stairs with tears in my eyes and crashed into Rose. "What the hell? Lissa, what hell is wrong?" "I-I need a pregnancy test. And soon rose." I broke down in tears. "Okay. Okay calm down. Ill call Mia and tell her to bring one." I nodded and wiped my eyes. She hugged me "Everything's going to be okay."

RPOV

I walked down stairs and yawned, Lissa was down stairs rubbing her temples. "You okay?" she nodded I knew she was lying. "No your not what's wrong?" "I have a killer head ache." I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" she nodded and walked up the stairs. She came running back down and crashed into me. "What the hell? Lissa, what the hell is wrong?" "I-I need a pregnancy test. And soon Rose." She broke down crying "Okay. Okay calm down. Ill call Mia and tell her to bring one."

I hugged Lissa offering her my comfort. "Everything's going to be okay." But we both knew it wasn't.

:O another cliffy!** Remeber. Reviewing is loving :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, heres chapter four. u guys are the best for reviews. **

**Lissa: Why do i have to do it?**

**Me: Because i said so.**

**Lissa: *shocked face* Fine. Jamie doesn't own Vampire academy..or the characters. **

**Me: Thank you. **

I sat on my window ledge in my room looking out the window. I was curled in a ball when Mia and Rose walked in, I was watching Christian and Adrian chasing mine and Christians dog. Tears were falling from my cheeks. Rose and Mia sat down in front of me and held a pregnancy test in front of me. "I-I don't want to take it." I said wiping my eyes off. Rose took my hand in hers. "We're here for you Liss. Go take that test and if your pregnant then your pregnant." She handed me the test. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I took the test and walked out. We waited for 2 minutes like the box told us too. We sat on the window ledge.

"Liss, if your pregnant what are you going to do?" Mia asked. "Well" I was interrupted by the test beeping. We looked at it…it had a plus sign. Tears blurred my vision. Rose put her hand over mine. "Its going to be okay." Mia hugged me Christian knocked on the door. "Shit. Where should I hide it?" Mia took it and stuffed it into her bag. "Or we could do that." We all laughed Christian walked in. "Hey. What are u girls doing?" "Talking about your sex life." Rose said grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow, "You guys should not be talking about that." "Save it fire boy." Rose said chuckling as he glared at her. Me and mia laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go out for a little after I take a shower." I nodded "Okay. We'll be here." He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. We all breathed a sigh of relief. We all got up and walked down stairs. "Isn't his birthday soon?" rose asked. I nodded. "I don't know what to get him though." Mia grinned and held the pregnancy test. I grinned at her. "Well, I would have to take another one." Mia nodded "Of course." Mia put the pregnancy test in her bag. Adrian walked in at the same time we were discussing Christian's gifts.

Adrian said "Your sooo dead." He said grinning as he walked to the stairs "ADRIAN!" all three of went after him and tackled him to the ground. "You say anything your dead." I hissed. He chuckled and said "lissa your secrete is safe with me." Christian was on the stairs "What secrete." I panicked. "What she's going to get you for your birthday!" Mia said. "Yeah…a year older!" I said. Christian wrinkled his eyebrows. "What ever you guys are doing don't get hurt." He said and got his car keys. "I'll be back later." He said and pecked my lips. "Okay be careful." I said. He closed the door. Me rose and mia fell on the stair case and sighed a sigh of relief.

"That. Was close." I said. "You think?" rose said sarcastically. Mia poke my belly, "Little baby person kick if your in there." She cooed. Me and Rose laughed. "Mia your so dumb." She grinned at me "Well your gonna be huge in a few months." Christian walked in. "Whos going to be huge?" "You." Rose said. He raised an eye brow. "what are you hiding that I can't know." "Nothing Christian just nothing." I said and got up. He stared at me in disbelief. I walked into the kitchen. Christian came behind me. "Whats up? Your not…lissa." "Nothing Christian can u just leave it alone." I said to him. He backed off after that. He went back out side and left. I broke into tears after he left.

Rose and Mia came behind me and rubbed my back. "You want some take out Liss? It might cheer you up." Rose said. I nodded. "Yes. I would very much enjoy that." They grinned and ordered our food.

When the food got here I almost ripped the bag apart. "Whoa your hungry, aren't ya lissa?" Rose said grinning. I grinned at her and nodded. I stuffed food into my mouth. Mia grinned at me. "well I'm gonna be eating for two people."

"What exactly did you say to Christian say be fore u guys got it on?" rose asked me seriously. I sat down on the kitchen island on a stool, I played with my food in the cartoon for a minute. "Well. We're waiting." I kept looking down and said "I asked him about protection. He said he had it." I said looking down tears started building up my eyes. "I just made the biggest mistake of my life guys." my tears fell from my eyes, "And I cant forget that…it will haunt me forever." I said. Mia and rose came next to me, Rose hugged me and said "Lissa, it might just be the perfect mistake."

I just wished she was right.

**Remeber. Reviewing is loving :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. PLEASE ppleaase im begging you *gets down on knees* to review more. TELL UR FRIENDS. UR HOBOs i dont care! i just want more reviews! **

**Adrian:Why do i gotta do it?**

**Me: CAUSE i want you too.**

**Adrian: Fine. Jamie doesnt own vampire academy or the characters.**

The next morning I felt like I had to throw up. In fact I HAD to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up…Christian came in after me. "Lissa! What's wrong?" I was throwing up so I couldn't answer. He held back my hair. After I stopped puking my guts out, I got up off the floor and brushed my teeth and rinsed it out with mouth wash. "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm coming down with something." I walked out and went down stairs, Rose was lying on the couch with Adrian entwining there fingers together. "Hey rose…can I talk to you for a second?' she nodded and got up, "What's up?" "I just got sick in the toilet" I whispered. "Its going to be hard until his birthday rose." "Liss his birthday is tomorrow." I stared at her. "What?" she nodded.

"You forgot your own boyfriend's birthday?" I stared at her. "Lissa!" she said. "I forgot. Can u call Mia to bring another one?" I whispered. She nodded. "Thanks." She smiled at me sincerely.

_~~~~~~ The next day_~~~~

Today was Christian's birthday. I took another pregnancy test and wrapped, rose helped me make chocolate chip pancakes, I walked into mine and Christians room where Christian was sleeping. I put the tray down on the coffee table in our room and walked over to Christian on the bed. I put his gift down on the bed next to him. I bent down and kissed him, he opened his eyes. "Good morning" I said smiling at him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." I got up and got his tray. "Is this my gift?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I open it now?" I nodded. He opened it and held up the pregnancy test. He looked up and me and I smiled at him. He got up after he put his tray to the side and he got up and picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled. He put me down. "When was this?" he asked me "I found out 2 days ago." He bent down and kissed me, a sweet passionate kiss.

A couple of minutes we both pulled away. "I've always wanted to have a kid! Lissa I love you so much." He said and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too." I said hugging him back. he ate his pancakes and fed some to me. We talked for a while; I learned that he always wanted a girl named Hazel. I smiled at him, "I've always wanted a girl too!" He smiled and leaned over and kissed me. I responded and put my hand on his neck. He pulled away and pulled my shirt up so it revealed my stomach. He put his ear to my stomach as if he could hear the baby growing in side me. I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair. "I like the way your hair feels Christian." He chuckled and sat up, "Well its cause I'm just that awesome" I laughed and he sat up after he kissed my belly button. I laughed and got up "I'm hungry." He chuckled and went to get the tray. He took my hand and we walked down stairs.

"Congrats guys." Adrian said slapping Christian on the back. I smelt rose's omelets in the kitchen "Liss ur foods done," I walked in to the kitchen sat down and attacked my food. Rose chuckled. "Good thing I made it for you lissa." I grinned at her and shoved another fork full into my mouth.

"So if it's a girl what are you guys going to name her?" Rose asked me. "I personally think Rose is a good name." she said grinning. I chuckled and said "If it's a girl Hazel. I'm not sure about a boy." I smiled.

Maybe becoming a mother won't be so bad.

Reviewing is loving


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. thanks for the reviews. Christian pops the big question on this chapter! say what! ahaha and i let mason live. :) Enjoy ;)**

Christian took my hand and dragged me out to the beach. "Fine I'll go. But after your making me food." I said. He chuckled. "Okay. Sure I will." We walked for a little and we sat down. Christian pointed to the water and I looked. We were sitting close to each other.

I turned back to him "There's nothing-"I started but stopped. Christian was sitting there with a ring and a sweet smiled. I sat there like an idiot until he said "Lissa. Will you marry me?" tears started to form in my eyes. "Yes. A thousand times yes." I said I felt really happy.

He seemed to be holding his breathe but then he let it go. He put the ring on my finger and after he put it on I put my head against his. I braided my hair before we came out here so a strand of my hair was hanging out of it. Christian took it in his fingers and gently tugged it. I smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

We pulled away and he kept his head against mine. I was smiling the entire time. "I love you Christian." "I love you too" he replied. "Come on. Let's go back. You're hungry. I can tell." I laughed "Sure let's go." Christian helped me up.

We walked back hand in hand by the water line. Christian tried to jump up happy with excitement. I laughed as gravity pulled him down to the ground. "I can't walk another step my feet hurt." "I'll carry you!" Christian yelled and he picked me up and started running to our house. I was laughing so hard "Don't drop me!" I said laughing.

We got to our house and Christian set me down. I laughed and we walked back inside. Christian took some stuff out of the fridge and started to make food. "We should call every one and have them over here." He said cutting up lettuce. I twirled my new engagement ring, "Hmm, okay you want me to call?" I asked him.

He nodded and turned to look at me getting my cell phone. He stopped what he was doing and came towards me and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you" he whispered against my lips. "I love you more." I challenged him. He pulled away and chuckled. I grinned at him.

I called, Mia, Eddie (there dating!) Jill, Mason, Rose and Adrian. They agreed and they all said they would be there in 15 minutes. "They'll be here in fifteen." I said sitting down at the island. Christian walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me I leaned back and put my head in his neck.

When everyone arrived I was redoing my hair, I pulled it back and braided it French style but kinda side ways. I studied my stomach in the mirror. I had a little bump there. I heard Christian answering the door and my friends greeting him. I walked down the stair and saw Rose, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Mason, and Jill. "Hey missy." Mia said coming over to hug me. "Hey" I said hugging her back, everyone did the same. "So how did it go?" mason asked Christian. Christian grinned and held up my hand. "Holy. Fricking shit! You guys are engaged!" Everyone shouted. Christian and I laughed.

"Let me see. I have to approve of the ring!" Rose said I laughed and held my hand up and she took it "This is gorgeous. Christian since when did u get a sense of fashion?" Christian chuckled. "since I started to hang out with Adrian." "Is that an insult Fireboy?" Adrian snapped. Christian chuckled "No. it's a good thing. I would've gotten Lissa a plastic ring in stead of this one." I mock scowled him. "If you got me a plastic ring I would've said no and run away." Everyone laughed including Christian.

We sat down and ate, friends and family alike. I smiled all day knowing that I would be married to the man I love after his child is born.

**Reviewing is loving. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I didn't forget about you, i've been writing this but along with school and home work and sports i haven't had a lot of time tofinsh writing it. lol so dont kill me! :) Okay so comments make me smile :) **

I woke up the next day and yawned. I stretched and looked to Christian who was sleeping peacefully. I bent over to him and kissed him. He responded but I pulled away to tease him. He looked up and he frowned at me. I giggled and bent down to kiss him again. He pulled me to him. I was a lot fatter then I was. I usually ate and slept every day.

I pulled away from him. "I don't want to crush you with my weight gain." He frowned. "You gained a little weight. Not a lot." I glared at him. I hated pregnancy hormones.

"Liar. I gained 10 pounds so far." He sat up and smiled. "Your still beautiful." He replied. I giggled. "Thank you." I got up and went to the bathroom. I pulled my shirt up a little bit and saw my little bump turned to get a little bigger. I frowned.

I walked back out and saw Christian pulling a shirt over his head. I went down stairs. "ROSE!" I saw Rose and Adrian jump. "Jesus Liss. What?" "Want to go shopping today? I need new clothes." She turned and saw me. "Oh. Yeah I forgot you're pregnant." She smirked. I rolled my eyes "Liss did you gain weight?" Adrian smirked. I glared at him. "Yes idiot I gained weight." He and rose chuckled. I and Adrian were just like rose and Christian. We bickered a lot causing rose to get head aches. "So you want to come rose?" "Sure ill come." I grinned brightly "Thanks."

She nodded. I went up stairs to change. I tried to button my jeans but I couldn't. "Hey Christian can you come here?" I said "Sure" "Can you help me button my pants?" He stares at me like I'm crazy. But then he nods. He comes over and tries to button it. "I can't. Your to chunky" I scowled him. "Shut up! I know I'm to fat."

He chuckled "We went over this Liss." I giggled and leaned forward to his lips. He wraps his arms around me. "Liss if you don't stop sucking face with Christian I'll drag you out by your hair." Me and Christian pulled away laughing I button my pants finally and run down the stairs "Sorry had trouble buttoning my pants." Rose chuckled. I took the car keys from the hook and kissed Christian good bye.

I and rose got to a pregnancy store. I tried on a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't need help buttoning I ran my fingers through my hair after purchasing them with my credit card. "Thank you for shopping. Have a nice day." The girl said smiling. "You too." I replied. Me and Rose walked out and into our car.

I yawned and pulled out of the parking space and drive home a few minutes I got my bags out and walked inside after rose I hugged Christian kissed my nose. I looked up at him and smiled. "How was your shopping?" he asked me "Good. I got clothes I don't need help with" "Im kind of tired. I'm going to go take a nap." He nodded and kissed me gently. I pulled away and went to the stairs. I pulled on flannel pants and a sweatshirt on. I yawned and pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

My dreams took over my mind. My brother Andre sat down next to me. I looked over at him and screamed, and turned and saw my parents sitting next to me. I screamed again. Andre took my hands and shushed me. "Lissa its fine. Its okay." He repeated "No! Its not! Your dead!" I said "Liss! Calm down." My mom said in a stern voice I stopped thrashing and turned towards them. "How are you guys-"I pointed to the rock we were sitting on. "Here." Andre smirked. "We can't visit my favorite baby sister?" I shook my head. "Not when you scare the crap out of me Andre." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"I miss you baby sister." I pulled away and slapped his arm. "I'm not a baby any more Andre." I hugged my mom and my dad. "Wait. Liss what's this?" my mom held up my engagement ringed hand. I smiled. "I uh got engaged" "Lissa! That's great! Who's the lucky man?" My father said grinning. "Is it Aaron? I've always liked that boy." My mom said smiling. I looked down. "Christian Ozera." I saw my family stiffen. "What, why?" Andre asked me. I looked up. "Aaron is a douche bag."

"Lissa!" My mom snapped. "What? I'm only stating the obvious mom. I don't like him." My mom frowned. "Why do you like Christian Ozera?" Andre said wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Because I do." I snapped. "I love him because he's him and he'll burn anyone who hurts me." I said. My dad nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear Liss. I want my little girl protected." He said smiling at me. Andre saw my belly.

"L-Liss a-are you pregnant?" I nodded. "About 8 weeks now." My mom cheered. "Congrats sweetie!" she said pulling me into a hug. I laughed. "I miss you mom." "I miss you too sweet heart." They started to fade. "You're waking up. We love you sweetie." They gave me one last hug, and then I woke up and sat up. I got up out of bed and went down the stairs. I saw everyone laughing and watching TV.

"Liss you okay? You were asleep for an hour." I nodded. "I had a weird dream." "Want to tell us about it?" Rose asked. "My parents came to me." They all stared at me. I nodded "Wow. That's deep." Adrian said. We all laugh I sat down on Christians lap. "Hey can we get Chinese tonight?" I asked sending everyone into laughter. Christian nodded. "Sure. Of course." He replied. "I think im going to get used to being with a pregnant person all the time." Rose muttered. I laughed. "Enjoy it while it lasts." I mumbled.

She chuckled and patted my stomach. "I already love this child Liss." She said. I laughed. "Rose its not even yours and your drooling over it." She laughed. "Yeah I know." She ruffled Christian's hair. "Good job fire boy." He scowled her. "What did I tell you about calling me fire boy?" "Aw I know. Don't call me that!" rose said laughing. I rolled my eyes and got up off of Christians lap. I got a yogurt out of the fridge, and sat down on a chair. Christian came over and took one of my feet and started rubbing it. I laughed "What are you doing?" "Well. Since your pregnant I heard your feet hurts." I laughed again. "Only when I'm gigantic" I said. He put my feet down. "Well." I scowled him. "Watch it." He chuckled and came forward and petted my stomach. I closed my eyes against his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of it. "How do you feel?" Rose asked me getting up. "Good." Rose pushed Christian out of the way and poked my stomach, I giggled.

Rose chuckled. "Nice Liss." "Argh can we get food? I'm hungry!" I snapped. Instantly regretting it. But to my surprise Christian chuckled "Yeah sure." He took his phone and ordered. When the food was picked up my stomach started to growl. Christian set the plate down in front of me. I dug down and ate it. Rose sat down next to me and passed me her phone. I took it and looked at her message she typed.

I almost choked on the words that she wrote.

_Liss…I'm pregnant. _

The first thought in my head was. "Oh shit."


	8. Im sorry

Hey guys, I know I know you are gonna kill me for not adding another chapter…but I promise! I promise soon! Im working on it but my laptop with chapter I was working on had the chapter, and it had the blue screen of death. Im sorry I promise a new chapter will be up soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY GOT IT DONE! :D :D im so so so so sorry i havent uploaded in a while! but i took the time to write another chapter :D Enjoy! And i do not own anything D: sadly XD**

**I rubbed my eyes and tried sitting up, I felt something wet on my legs. I tried to look over my 9 month pregnant stomach. I stood up and shook Christian. "Christian." I hissed. "Wake up." His eyes fluttered open. "Yes?" he said sitting up. "Theres water on my leg." He ran his hand along the bed. "Oh shit." He cussed. "Liss your water broke." He said. I felt a stab of joy at my heart.**

"Come on get dressed ill call rose and tell her to come now." Christian said jumping up. He got his phone out and called Rose; I got dressed and pulled a sweatshirt on over jeans. Rose and Adrian came to our house before we got the baby stuff. Everything was yellow cause we didn't know want to know what he or she was. We walked down the stairs.

"hey girly. How are ya?" rose said taking the carrier. I looked to her. "pregnant." She chuckled and I grinned. "Let's go have a baby." I mumbled and Christian grinned at me. He took my hand and led me out the door. We got into the car and drove to the hospital. When we got there we went in and waited for a nurse to come with a wheel chair.

*-8-*

Pain shifted through my lower part of my body. It was exactly 6 hours after my water broke. "Alright everything seems to be good." "Can I push yet?" I gasped out holding onto Christian's hand, hard. "In a few minutes Lissa. Its going to be okay." The doctor said patting my head. I turned to Christian who was standing there with wide blue eyes. "I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. I felt more pain shoot through my body.

"Alright let's see." The girl doctor said sitting down. "You're completely dilated. Next contraction push." She said getting ready. I suddenly felt self conscious. But the pain was unbearable. I started to push taking a deep breath closing my eyes. "I can see it. Keep going!" she said "come on baby its almost over." Christian said kissing my sweaty forehead. Tears came flowing down my cheeks. "I see the head!" the doctor said. Rose was cheering me on. I suddenly felt like I wanted to give up. "No you're not giving up." Rose snapped.

"It's almost out!" The doctor said. Adrian looked at the doctor then rose, and then fainted. Christian widened his eyes in laughter. I felt suddenly lighter. I heard crying, and realized my baby was finally here. "It's a boy!" the doctor announced. They handed me my baby boy and he was crying. "Sean Adrian Dragomir Ozera." I said looking up at the doctor. Christian bent down and kissed me softly. I pulled away and studied Sean one more time. He had Christians face and a little puff of black hair. "rose would you like to hold him?"I asked her. She nodded stiffly. She took him in her arms and sat down. "Princess would you like something to eat?" the nurse asked me. I nodded wide eyed. "Food sounds good right now." I said sitting up. Christian sat down on my bed and kissed my face. "You've made me so happy lissa. " he said wrapping me in his arms. A smile formed on my lips. "Good." I said smiling at him I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Lissa." I turned and saw rose holding him. I took him and saw that he had jade green eyes. Tears flowed to my eyes. "Beautiful." I whispered as Christian wiped his thumb pad across my eyes. "Princess." I looked up and saw the nurse holding a tray of food. "Heres your food. I'm going to take him back now." I nodded my head.

I ate then I fell asleep feeling as good as I should. Knowing that I will wake up and be a mom.

*-8-*

I open my eyes and see Christian whispering to my little son. A smile formed on my lips. "Hi there beautiful." Christian said looking up at me smiling. "Hi Christian." I said giggling. He grinned and got up he smoothed my hair back. "we'r parents lissa." He said resting his forehead against mine. I smiled. "I know." The nurse came in with the carrier. "You are free to leave. Just remember no sex for 6 weeks." The nurse said with a smile then walked out.

"Get out so I can changed" I said to Christian. He chuckled then put Sean into his carrier. I changed into the clothes I wore before I had Sean. I pulled on my sweatshirt as Christian walked in. "ready?" he asked putting an arm around me. I nodded and picked up Sean's carrier. We got into the car and drove off. I sat in the seat with Sean his little fingers wrapped around my finger. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Christian watched me in the mirror of the car.

We got to our house and then Christian helped me out of the car. I pecked his lips then went to get Sean out of the car. I walked into my house and went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Sean, rose was sitting with an already warm bottle and a burp rag. I grinned at her. "Thanks." I said and took it. I fed Sean and then bought him upstairs to sleep for a while.

I walked down the stairs when I felt someone crash into me. "Ahh! Mia what the hell!" I said laughing. "Im so proud of you lissa!" she said laughing with me.

"Thanks. Now get off of me!" I said picking myself off the floor. She chuckled and Christian was cutting up some lettuce. "Burgers okay?" he asked me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What?" he said turning around and hugged me. He kissed my forehead gently. I smiled up and him. "Thanks for everything Christian." He looked down at me. "What do you mean?" "Thank you for loving me." I said locking eyes with his putting the message in my eyes also.

Thanks for reviws!


	10. Chapter 10

I washed dishes, a bottle and two plates. Sean was making me crazy. He started to cry. "Christian?" I asked him. He got up and went up the stairs. A few minutes he came down with Sean in his arms. I made a quick bottle for him because breast feeding scared the living hell out of me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. "No problem." He said grinning. Sean drank the bottle in about 2 minutes. He had the appetite of his father. I sat down and burped him. He let out a big one and then fell asleep. I laughed softly and whispered "Your life is great. Isn't it?" he snuggled into my arm. I kissed his head and then went up the stairs. It was 7:30. That's when he goes to sleep.

As I changed Sean who was sleeping Christian was watching me in the doorway. I put Sean down to sleep and then pulled his blanket over him. Christian came kissed his forehead too. I smiled and then walked out and down the stairs. My stomach growled. I didn't know I was hungry. I took out an apple and washed it.

"Our six weeks are up you know." Christian said emerging to the doorway. I smiled at him. "Well maybe tomorrow night. I'm so tired." He strutted forward and put his arms on my waist. "That's not going to satisfy you eh?" I asked smiling my best smile. He shook his head. "No. when I want something I get it." Well then. "Hmm and what do you want?" "You." He said before he kissed me. I settled into the kiss soon the fire builds. The same thing happens when ever we kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, twinning my fingers in his hair making me drop my apple. He pushed against the counter, running his hands along my sides. I pulled away before anything else could happen. "I love you Christian, but not tonight. I'm way too tired, Sean is driving me crazy." He ran his fingers softly against my cheek. "Alright." He kissed my forehead and then picked up my non-bitten apple.

We both laughed at the little dent in the red skin. I wiped my nose then walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch and curled up. I lost interest in the apple and I found my self shivering. Christian came over to me and wrapped me in a blanket. He sat down well lay down next to me. I turned to him and then fell asleep. Enjoying last bit of sleep I might get tonight.

I stretched my back and my ears popped as I yawned. I went up the stairs and got Sean who was smiling at me from his crib. I picked him up and changed his diaper. I washed my hands before I went down stairs. He had a very messy diaper. Sean was looking around as if he could see anything. I smiled and played with his curled fingers. I went to make a bottle for him.

I yawned and then fed him; he burped and then started to kick around. Christian came down the stairs wearing his pajamas. I grinned at him. "Hey." I said smiling at him. Sean's little feet kept going. I laughed softly at smoothed his little tuff of hair back. Christian sat down and we watch Sean kick for a while. His little feet going on and on never able to stop. I laughed and handed him to Christian.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw a tear streaked Mia standing there. "Mia!" I said taking her inside my house. "What's wrong?" "I-I" she stuttered."Am p-pregnant." She said breaking down again I rubbed her back until she calmed down. I hugged her and then went to get her water.

We sat there and talked for a while. Christian came to me and handed me Sean. "Aww. He's so adorable!" Mia cooed. I laughed. "Wanna hold him?" she nodded then took him. "He's so light!" I laughed softly. "I know." She laughed. "Well I'm gonna to go. I'm getting tired. "I nodded. "Good luck with Eddie." I said smiling; Sean yawned and curled up on my shoulder. "I'll take him up stairs." I nodded and handed him to Christian. I walked to the sink and got some water in a glass. Christian came down stairs and pulled me to him. I laughed "Hi there." He grinned and started to kiss down my neck. I put down my glass. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our lips made contact and the fire built once again. He pushed me against the counter just like the other night. Instead of pulling away I knotted my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He pulled away to give me some breathe and kissed down my neck. "Your amazing." He whispered against my neck. I closed my eyes and tried not to moan. He got the picture and lifted me up, I kissed his face as he carried me up the stairs. He gently pushed me onto the bed. I put my hand on his chest. "Protection." He nodded and reached into his night stand.

I've never felt so good in 6 weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hey guysss. Okay im sick and i got very bored so i decided to write another chapter for this story. Im liking how its coming out and i dont think im gonna give up on it. To make my sickness feel a litttle better please review? :D and its extra long :D **

I yawned and shuffled down the stairs. Last night was blissful and relaxing. Considering Christians body warmth was amazing and him whispering my name every time he kissed my neck, which I can say was amazing like always. I fell into a deep sleep after. Enjoying every bit of it. Christian was standing at the stove and was flipping bacon. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him. "Hey." I said. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You shouldn't cook bacon without a shirt on." He turned towards me. "And why is that?" he asked me. "Because you're going to get burned. " He chuckled and poked my nose. "No I'm not going to. I promise." He said. I saw Sean sitting in a little stuffed animal.

I laughed softly and walked over to him. He started to kick around starting to get frustrated. I laughed and picked him up. He felt warm and smelled of baby. _Do babies smell?_ I asked myself soon to be cracking a smile. "What's so funny?" I shook my head. "Nothing." I said giggling a little. Christian came over and wrapped me in his arms. "You know. I always want to get inside your head." I turned to him and grinned. "Well. You kind of don't want to." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I searched my mind for some options. "Well I spend most of my day thinking about you." His face softened.

"So I see. What else do you think about?" he said smiling at me. I shifted onto my other foot and pulled Sean up a little more. "Well. I think about how our lives are going to change when we get married. "He chuckled softly. "Well it's worth a risk to get married to the woman I love." He said kissing my fore head. I smiled. "Well you kind of have too. I'd be a wreck without you." He chuckled and moved some hair out of my face. I giggled and then moved out of his reach.

"Well. Thank you." He said grinning at me. I smirked at him and went upstairs to change Sean into clothes. I played with his little fingers and he kicked around giggling. I laughed softly and picked him up. I kissed his fore head and then went into my room to change. I set him down on my bed, and changed into some clothes then walked down the stairs with Sean in my arms. "Hey Lissa. Tasha is going to stop by for a little while." I nodded and bounced up and down with Sean.

"Rose and Adrian are going to stop by also." I nodded. "Okay. Sean looks cute enough." I said smiling at Sean's green sweater and little pair of jeans. Christian laughed and smoothed my hair out of my face again. "You look beautiful." I shook my head. "No I didn't shower today so my hair is really greasy." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Still." He patted my lower back and disappeared up the stairs. Sean started to cry his hungry cry. "Okay time for food." As I took a bottle out and washed it. I filled it up with formula and watches Sean suck it down in about 3 minutes. Someone knocked on the door I opened my magic to see Tasha's aura standing there. I walked over to the door and opened it. Tasha stood there smiling and holding some flowers. "Hi!" she said smiling. "Hi Tasha." I said grinning. Sean was still trying to burp so I started to pat his back.

"You look great Lissa." She said grinning at me. "Thanks." I said smiling at her. "Oh where are my manners? Come on in!" I said laughing and backing away a little. Sean let out a burp and then started to cry. I smelled his diaper and realized he was wet. "He has a dirty diaper. I'll be right down." I said laughing awkwardly. "Take your time." Tasha said smiling. I went up the stairs and changed him. I came down stairs and saw Christian hugging Tasha. I smiled and bounced up and down with Sean in my arms.

They pulled apart from there hug and saw me standing on the stair case. "He's so adorable." Tasha cooed. I grinned and walked down the steps. "Sorry for my hair. I didn't wash it this morning." She laughed and playfully elbowed me. "It's fine. You look great." She playfully tugged my pony tail that I threw on. I grinned. "Come on in. make yourself comfortable." Christian said grinning at his aunt.

The door knocked. I opened it and saw Rose and Adrian holding hands. "Lissa!" Rose said hugging me trying not to crush the little ball of joy I had in my hands. I laughed. "Hey Rose." Adrian hugged me and messed up my hair, the man was an annoying older brother to me. "Gee thanks. It took me about 5 minutes to do my hair." I said sarcasm coming off some words.

He chuckled. "Cousin you know since you had a baby your little partner in crime wants one too." Adrian said wrapping his arms around Rose. Rose looked simply annoyed. "The truth is Adrian. I already have one coming. Thanks to you." She mock glared him. I laughed and made them come in. "Hey Tasha." Rose said hugging her. "Hey Rose." Tasha said grinning. "Alright. May I hold your little bundle of joy?" Rose asked me grinning. I laughed and handed him to her.

"May I hold him after rose?" Tasha asked me shyly. I laughed. "Oh of course." Christian came behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "Has he been sleeping at night?" I nodded. "Sometimes he wakes up hungry and I have to go downstairs to feed him but after that he sleeps soundly." I said leaning back against Christian.

He kissed the back of my head then went to pull out some food. Sean started to cry obvious to the stranger holding him. I laughed softly and took him from rose. He immediately stopped crying. I kissed his forehead and placed him on the stuffy. Tasha said down next to him and played with his curled fingers. Sean giggled and wrapped his tiny fingers around Tasha's. Her eyes shinned with unshed tears. "He's so cute." Tasha said. I smiled and then hip bumped Rose. She laughed and hugged me. I laughed. "I'm proud of you." She said. I nodded. "Thank you mother." We both started to laugh.

"So when are you guys planning on having the wedding?" Tasha asked standing up. I shrugged. "We both had our hands full with Sean so far." Tasha nodded. "When he's older?" I nodded. "Oh defiantly."  
Christian pulled me too him. "Well Lissa keeps on complaining that she needs to lose weight to fit in a wedding dress." Tasha's eyes widened, "Hell no." She said laughing. Christian's eyes widened. "Tasha! No cursing." He said smacking a wooden spoon on his hand grinning. I rolled my eyes and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Be nice, she didn't know." He grinned and then went back to cooking.

We all ate enjoying the time together. I knew that I wanted a winter wedding. "Hey Christian." I said to him after we put Sean to sleep and the others left. "What do you think of having a winter wedding?" he looked thought full for a minute. "That would be awesome." He said grinning and twirling me around. I laughed and hugged him. Enjoying his embrace. "Mmm. I think I love you." I said looking up at him. He pretended to be mad. "You think or know?" I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair. "No I know I love you." I said kissing his nose. I pulled away from him and then fell into a deep wonderful sleep.

**Together...we can find a cure...if you just review :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Well hello thar!_**

i know totally not what i expected today, but still. i hadd major writers block with this chapter and im so soorry it had to happen so late. but with refrences from my friends helped. Bahaha. Anyways I dont own anything. I wish. XD Bahaha so yush. i shall go to writing chappie 13!

* * *

I was running, from what? I had no idea. I was in a garden looking back and running. All I felt was fear, and terrified. When I turned the corner I suddenly wasn't in a garden any more. I was in a field, looking around anxiously I could only see trees turning to a tinge of red.

_Wait what? Its winter! Not spring._ I thought. My thoughts seemed to float around me. I looked down at what I was wearing; I was wearing a yellow dress with a leather belt around my waist. The dress was up to my knees. "What in the world?" I spoke aloud.

I took a step forward and then suddenly plunged into nothing. That's when I woke up. I sat up in my bed and heard Sean crying. I suddenly felt creeped out. I stood up and ran to Sean's room. I saw Christian standing there. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and sunk down against the wall.

Christian came out of Sean's room and sat down next to me. "Hey pretty what's wrong?" I looked at him. "I had a weird dream. And when I woke up you weren't there." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you get up to go to Sean again." I yawned and leaned against him. "It's okay. " "Come on. Your tired." He picked me up and carried me into our room. I yawned.

He placed me gently on the bed and then placed me underneath the covers. I curled up and then fell into a deep sleep holding onto Christians arm.

*-8-*

I woke up and stretched. I looked at my phone and saw that Rose texted me. I smiled at it.

_Time to go shopping for your wedding dress! Text me when your Ready._

_Xoxo rose_

_Hahah let me just get changed. I just woke up._

_Xx liss._

I got up out of bed and took a quick shower; I dried my hair and then pulled it into a messy bun. I put on jeans and a comfy sweatshirt with a long sleeve flannel of Christians on. I pulled on black converses. I sat down and kissed Christian. His eyes fluttered open. "Hi pretty." He said lacing his fingers with mine. I smiled at him. "Hey, im going out with rose okay?" he nodded. "Ill look after Sean." He said sitting up. I kissed his cheek. "Okay. I love you." I said smiling at him.

"Love you too." He said. "Hey isn't that my flannel?" he asked me. I stood up. "Uh. No." I said quickly running out of the room. He chuckled. I went into Seans room and saw him smiling up at me. I picked him up and kissed his little cheek. He giggled and started to play with my fingers. I laughed and then put him on the changing table. I changed his diaper and then walked out with him.

I handed Sean to Christian as rose pulled up. I kissed my boys good bye (sean on the forehead) (Christian on the lips) and ran to the car. I pulled my wet hair from the rain from my face which was clinging to my face. "Hey miss Liss." Rose said using my old nick name from school which I refuse to let her call me by. I made a face which she laughed at. She grinned and stepped on the gas. I rung my hair out "So how are you and Adrian doing?" she shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a few days." I raised my eyebrow. "DAMN IT CAN EVERY BODY DO IT BUT ME?" she all but shouted at the car infront of her. I laughed.

"Rosie Posie its okay." She laughed and shook her head. "Nah. We've been kinda moving apart lately." I frowned. "but you guys love each other." She shrugged. "Liss, you know how I'm.." she cleared her throat. "Pregnant?" I nodded. She looks down. "It was a mistake. It wasn't really there… " I raised my eye brows. "Aww rose." I said. She pulled the car over and started to cry. "He got so angry at me Liss. I don't know what to do." I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." I said letting her hug me. I felt so mad at Adrian but yet so sad for rose. I wasn't sure what to feel.

She sniffed. "No don't feel anything for me liss. I'll get over it." She said wiping her eyes. I gentally rubbed her back. "Its okay rose." I said hugging her, she sniffed then nodded. She put the car in drive and started towards the shop. We got in the shop. I was amazed by all the dresses. A lady came forward and smiled. "Hello. How can I help you today?" "I'm getting married." I blurted out loud. She laughed, and flicked her black and blue junks out of her face. "When?" "In the winter." She nodded. "Lets see some dresses." She said. Me and Rose followed her, to the back rack of dresses.

After trying on about 50 dresses, I couldn't find the one I wanted. I got a call from Tasha. "Lissa. Come to the hospital now, its…Christian." I dropped the dress I was holding. "I- can I come back somethings wrong with my fiancé." The girl nodded. "Of course." She said picking the dress up. "Give me your keys rose." She looked at me shocked. "Give me the god damn keys!" I said more mad. She reached into her bag. I ran out the store, rose was following close behind. I opened the car and turned it on. Rose climbed in. "What's going on?" I stepped on the gas after backing out. "Christians in the hospital." I said tears slightly blurring my vision. Rose's eyes went wide. "What happened?" I shrugged. "I have no idea." I whispered. I sped as fast as I could. When we got to the hospital and parked the car. Me and Rose ran into the hospital. We got to the main desk. "Christian Ozera. I'm his fiancé." The nurse nodded. "He's on the 2nd floor room 220." I nodded and pulled rose to the elevator. I pushed the 2nd floor button with my sleeve 'because I didn't want to touch the button. I fixed my bag on my shoulder and rushed into the elevator. I kicked the button with my foot lightly, rose laughed. I looked at her. "I don't want to touch the thing!" she laughed again.

When we got onto the 2nd floor I went straight to room 220. I walked in and saw Christian dozing. Tears blurred my vision as I saw him hooked up to wires. Tasha smiled at me and held Sean in her arms. She rocked him gently to sleep and he fell asleep in her arms. "He over heated." Tasha whispered. Christian stirred at the voice. I sat down on his bed. His eyes opened and he gave me a weak smile. "Hi pretty." His voice cracked. I put my hand on his face, tears started to roll down my cheeks. He smiled and opened his arms. "I don't think I can.." he laughed softly. "I'm not going to die Liss. Im just dehydrated from my magic." He moved forward and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"It's okay. I'll be okay." He whispered into my ear. I started to feel tired. I then passed out in his arms. Letting the blackness take over my mind and eye sight.

* * *

Why do i love cliffhangers? R&R :D


	13. Chapter 13

**_I CAN EXPLAIN. _**

**_I lost my flash drive, i almost lost it to a bucket of water. I swear. Alright well heres chapter 13. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They honestly make my day :D _**

**_Songs i listened to while writing this chapter: The house that built me -Miranda lambert._**

**_I dont own Vampire Academy nor its characters, They go to richelle mead. Expect the plot and the characters that i made up such as Sean. _**

* * *

All I felt around me was darkness. All I remember is something sharp in my back and passing out in christians arms. I shot awake and sat up. Instantly regretting on doing so because my back protested in pain. Christian pushed me down. "No. Don't sit up." I looked over at him. "What happened?" I asked him feeling the pain slowly inch toward my neck. "You fell unconcious in my arms before-" he put his hand on mine. "What happened lissa? I've never felt so useless." I pointed my finger towards him. "Come here." I whispered. He pulled his chair closer. I put a hand to his cheek and gently stroked his cheek. "I felt very dizzy and then felt something pointy in my back."

Christian rested his head on my stomach. "Liss you have to tell me theses things." His voice half muffled. I ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It was just a sudden pain." I gently ran them through his hair again. He looked up at me. "I thought you were having a heart attack Lissa." He looked down with unshed tears in his eyes. I made my bed sit up. I tilted his head up towards me. "Christian… I love you." I saw a little tear roll down his cheek. I pulled him up to me and kissed his tears off his face. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

His body shook in my arms. I hugged him harder ignoring the cramped muscles in my back. I leaned his head up and kissed him. Letting go of all my worrys. He stopped crying, I wiped his tears off his face. "Its okay. Don't cry." I whispered against his forehead. "No its not okay." He mumbled. I ran my fingers through his hair. A nurse walked in. "Hello Vasilissa. How are you feeling?" I looked up at her. "Good. Kind of hungry." She nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded. She nodded. She came back a few minutes. "I got permission to let you know you will be able to leave tomorrow." I nodded and dug in to my food. I sat the after noon talking to Christian, Rose, Mia, and Jill. I fell into a deep slumber wishing what ever had happened to me. Didn't happen at all.

-*8*-

The next day Christian came in with a new pair of clothes. He dropped them on my bed. I picked a shirt up. "How did you know?" he grinned and sat down. "Well I had some help." I picked up the blue skirt. I grinned at him. "I love this skirt. But it's the middle of winter." He grinned and nodded to the skin colored tights. "Gotcha covered." I laughed and leaned over to kiss him. The nurse came in and unhooked my IV's. I walked to the bathroom and pulled on everything. I saw pink little flatts outside my door with a gold buckle on the top. I slide them on and took in the comfortable gel. I pulled on my coat which christian was holding. "You know its almost valentines day." Christian whispered against my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. "Yeah I know." I mummbled. His cool breathe tickled my neck and I giggled. "Would you like to go out with me?" he whispered again. I giggled. "Yes." He grinned and pulled me with him. I grabbed my bag and took Christians hand.

"Thank you so much." I said to the nurse. "Any time Sweet heart. Come back if the pain comes again." I nodded again. Christian put an arm around my shoulder and leaned into my cheek. I giggled. "Come on." I pulled him to the elevator. When we got on to the elevator I rested my head against his chest. He gently placed his nose and forehead against mine. "Pretty, how are you feeling?" I nodded. "Good." He smiled into my hair. The elevator door opened and I saw two ladys crying holding onto each other. "Momma. Look." The little girl said. "Its Vasilissa Dragomir! She can save us all!" me and christian looked at each other. The two ladys ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Two guardians came and seprated them from me. "Sorry Princess." The guardian said. "These ladies are in a mental ward." I nodded. "When you get to them. Tell them to breathe." I said they both nodded and hauled the ladys into a room. Me and christian walked through the hospital til we got out. "Should I spray you with lysol?" christian said smirking. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No." I said then I kissed him. I took in the texture of his lips and the feel of his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away as snow started to fall. I gently shivered against him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. We both walked to the car. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

I yawned and watched Christian slide into the seat. He started the car, I looked at him and then hugged his arm. He pressed his forehead into my temple. "You okay pretty?" he asked me gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nodded. "Yeah." "Wait." Christian took out a black blind fold. "What are you..?" "Trust me on this lissa." Blackness flooded my eye sight like day turning so quickly into darkness. "Can you see anything?" I shook my head. "No. Where are we going?" "You'll see."

-*8*-

When we got to our designated place, christian took me out the car. He told me to leave my bag. I nodded and left it in the car. "Okay ready?" christian asked me I nodded. He took off my blind fold, I looked around and saw Rose standing there with tears in her eyes. "Rose?" she nodded. "Turn around." I turned around. Sitting infront of me…was my old house.

"No. Christian-" he held up his hand; "No." christian said. "Liss. We can go in together." Rose said wiping her face. I nodded. She came over to me and took my arm like we used too. When me and rose walked up the porch, I saw 4 hand prints. And 2 names. "Andre and Lissa." I whispered feeling the memory build in my head.

I didn't know how broken I felt inside. When I opened the door, Everything was the same. Tears flooded my eyes. The sprial stair case me and rose used to slid down together. I pulled away from Rose, and ran my hand along the wall. More tears fell down my cheeks. I walked into the living room, where mother and father always fought. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly walked into the kitchen.

Wiping another tear away I put my hand on where everything my mom used to make dinner. On the windowsil I saw a little picture of a baby girl and her brother. I went over and picked it up. Andre was grinning and I looked as if I was about to fall asleep. Putting it back down, I wiped my eyes off. "Liss." Rose's voice was filled with sadness. I turned around and saw her holding up a picture. I walked over. "Lets go to our room." More brokenness inside me started to fade. Me and her took pinkys like we always used to and slowly made our way up the stair case.

We went to the back bedroom and looked at our room. The light green walls were the same. The day before the accident we had made our beds to perfection. And they were still like that. Rose started to break down. I pulled her to me. "Come on. Lets go down stairs and leave." She nodded. Me and her made it down the stairs. I wiped my eyes off and we walked down the stairs.

When we got out the house Rose ran over to Dimitri and burried her head into his chest. I turned around and looked at the house. "Why do you seem so perfect?" I mummbled. Christian slowly walked behind me. "Because we took the time to make it perfect." I turned around. "What do you mean?" he held up some papers. "I bought this house lissa." Tears flooded my eyes. "What?" he nodded. "I bought this-" he motioned around to everything. "For you. For us." I stared at him in shock. I ran to him and jumped onto him. Sobs shook my body against him. He dropped my legs and gently stroked my hair.

"I love you.. Thank you so much christian." I cried into his neck. "Lissa shhh. Its okay." He gently rubbed my back. "Baby shh.." he soothed. After my tears stopped coming Rose and Dimitri hugged me and then left in there car. I looked back at the house then went into the car. "I love you christian." I whispered against his arm muscle. He leaned over and buried his face into my hair. "I love you too." He whispered back

Feeling like I was about to fall uncounious. I started to fall asleep. In to a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I thank you all for your reviews! they make my day! Im sorry for the late-ness of this chapter. Im not dead. :c All rights go to richelle mead.

* * *

scratched my arm and looked at my old empty house. I looked around one last time, and then I walked out and closed the door behind me. I wiped my nose from dripping of wet tears. Me and Christian got into our car where Sean was peacefully sleeping in his car seat. When we drove away I felt kind of happy we were going to live in my parent's house.

After we got to our new house, I opened the door to the back seat and unclasped Sean from his carrier. He let out a soft whimper then fell asleep, twitching in his warm blanket. Kissing his forehead and keeping him close to me, we walked in together, while Christian was unpacking the boxes from the u-haul truck. Gently rocking Sean, and smiling down at him, I looked around my parents house. And smiled.

!~`!`!~~~!

I snuggled against Christian and watched the storm thrash around trees. Sean was staring at me and Christian smiling. I grinned down at him. "You know, I love these kinds of days." Christian said looking outside. "They make me sad." I said looking outside. Lighting lit up the sky. Christian laced his fingers with mine. "Its okay, I am here." He wrapped an arm around my head. "No one will take you away from me." I laughed as he kissed my forehead. Snuggling more into his chest and pulling Sean closer. Christian kept looking out side with his chin close to my forehead.

Sean yawned and sleepily leaned forward. I laughed softly. "I guess some ones tired." "Well, he hasn't napped all day." Christian said. His voice was muffled from him putting his lips against my hair. I nodded. "True." I got up and went to put Sean to sleep. I walked back down the stair case again and then went over the long couch where me and Christian were laying. Christian looked at me with a smile. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I kind of want to kiss you right now." He said. I smiled up against him. "Then kiss me." He smiled and leaned forward. He gently touched his lips to mine, and then placed his lips on mine. Thunder and lighting crackled through the sky, I jumped and pulled away, and felt scared.

"Its okay. Im right here." Christian said pulling me closer to him. My heart was being fast. He kissed the back of my head. "Lets rent a movie." He said. "It'll make you less scared." "Im not scared." I mumbled. he chuckled softly. He turned on the television and went to on demand movies. "Oohh, the note book." He groaned. He was such a boy. "Pleaasee!" I asked him. Trying to look excited. "Alright." I squealed then leaned up and kissed him again. He pulled me closer to him, pulling me onto his lap. "Mmm, you taste so good." He mumbled. I smiled against his lips. I pulled him down onto me. We started to get heated.

"It doesn't change that your still scared." He mumbled. Knotting my fingers into his hair I mumbled "Never with you." He pulled away then lifted me up and took me to our room. And we spent our night, full of lust and love, in the hands of protection.

!`~!~1~``

"Lissa!" Rose said coming into mine and I was laying on Christians bare chest tangled in blankets and sheets, I looked up bleary and tired. "What." I said. "What the.." rose said standing there awkwardly. "What?" I said again. "We have to go…pick out a dress…for your wedding." She mumbled awkwardly again. "Oh, right. Um, give me like 20 minutes." She stiffly nodded. "Okay." And she left.

Rose Point of view:

Gosh what the hell was taking Liss so long? After I caught her in bed with Christian…._naked._ Lissa looked bleary and confused about what was happening. But I think she got it. She came down after 20 minutes looking like she was ready to take on the world. Her hair was in a high pony tail, she had on short combat boots that I bought her, and pair of skinny jeans with a zipper hoodie.

She looked great. We went through the day looking at wedding dresses until she stopped. I felt a question bubble up through the bond. "Hey Rose, do you want to be my maid of honor?" She asked me. My eyes widened. "Yes!" I said hugging her. She laughed. "No problem! Your like my sister, and..i'll need some one close to me on that day." She grinned at me again. I grinned back at her. "Thank you so much Lissa!" She laughed again. "No problem."

* * *

Reviews are amazing.

Excuse my spell failures please. I rushed to finsh this JUST FOR YOU GUYS. 3


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you, who have been paient, this entire time, i thank you all. I havent uploaded in a while because my life has been filled with a lot of drama lately. **** I've been able to get away from it from writing. Please review, and please enjoy. **

**it will make my day. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, only the plot and Sean. **

* * *

Panic settled in my chest. I looked around. All I saw was darkness. Tears formed in my eyes. "What going on?" I shouted into the darkness. I started to thrash around. "Lissa." Someone said. "Lissa wake up." I heard a velvety voice say. "Why?" I mumbled. The night mare started to fade. "Lissa its okay. Wake up." I opened my eyes, and saw blue eyes in front of my teary ones. I was sitting up in my bed while Christian held onto my shoulders.

"Its alright, it was just a dream." He said running his fingers gently through my hair. I put my head against his chest and started to cry. "Christian, I don't know what it was. I-I just got really scared." He gently kissed my forehead. "Its okay." He whispered against my head. I looked up at him. "How'd you know I was having a night mare?" he pulled me into his lap. "Rose told me, also I heard you screaming down stairs." I laughed and rested my nose against his. His muscles closed around me. "Im sorry." I said, he kissed my cheek and said "Don't be sorry about you having a night mare."

I smiled at him. "Okay." He leaned in and kissed me again. After a few minutes we pulled away. "I should have night mares more often." I grinned at him. He chuckled and pulled me to him. After a few minutes of snuggling with Christian, I got up and stretched my tired muscles. I went to my closet and got dressed, Christian laid on the bed with his eyes closed. I tickled him in his sides and he started to laugh. "Okay, so I have to get wedding planning soon." I said. He looked up at me and grinned. "The sooner the better hon." I laughed and poked him in his ribs. "Yes sir." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I went down stairs to see Rose holding Sean. His eyes wide open staring at her. I laughed softly. The door bell rang. I looked at rose and she shrugged. I opened the door and saw 3 tall guardians standing in my door way. "Princess Dragomir. We have come here, to tell you that the queen is dead." I felt my eyes widen.

*-8-*8

"I—What happened?" "She was found with a stake in her chest." I put my hand to my chest. "oh my goodness." "What's it to me?" "We found this letter."

"_My Dearest Lissa,_

_My time maybe wearing thin, I hate to cram into this little letter, But I feel as something is wrong. I cant put my finger on it. As I write you this letter, I feel my nerves going up every second I hear a foot step, a pin drop. All I feel, is something coming. _

_I don't know how to tell you this, but I have a feeling you're the next one in line for the throne. Take my word, and realize that your place in this society is more important. You were the last of your Dragomir blood, but now that you have a child, its only beginning. Being a queen is very painful, and stressful. With Ozera by your side, you will continue to be strong. With your powers being as strong as they are, you will find better a place. _

_Your magic maybe dangerous, in the wrong hands but with you, I know it'll lead the society some where. _

_Take my word for it. Good bye. _

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." _

I almost fell to my knees in shock. I couldn't believe what I just read. "What does this mean?" "we wish we knew princess." I sighed "Thank you guardians. I will look this letter over and contact you within a few days." They nodded they're heads and headed out. "Rose." I said, "Yeah?" "Read this now." She came forward and handed me Sean. Sean started to play with my necklace. Christian came down stairs and saw me wide eyed. Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Lissa, you know what this mean?" I shook my head. "No. Do you?" she looked up at me. "You could be the next queen. After all Tatiana loved you." I stared at her. "No she didn't, remember that time at saint vlad.." She stared at me. "Yes liss. I remember it. "

"Uh. What's going on?" Christian asked "Read this." Rose said Christian took it and his eyes went through the letter. Sean started to cry because he was hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen and feed him a bottle. I gently bounced up and down on my feet to make Sean stop crying. "Jesus. That's creepy." "Yeah well, life is creepy Christian." Rose said. I sighed as Sean fell asleep.

*-0_*-

Christians POV

I saw Liss sitting on our bed, with tears rolling down her face, re-reading the letter. Her hand was on her wet cheek. I think I heard my heart break. I walked over to the side of the bed, sat down and took her into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked the sad woman in my arms. "I- I don't know what this means." She said, as I smoothed her hair out of her face and I kissed her cheek. "Don't stress about it." I said she looked up at me with a red tear stained face. "I don't know what this means Christian that's what im trying to figure out." I wiped tears off her face. "Don't cry…Please don't cry." I said emotions were swimming in my head.

She fell back on the bed and put her arm over her face. "Come on please don't cry." I said. I leaned down and hugged her small frame. "Hey. Look at me." I said smoothing her hair out of her face. "I will be by your side. No matter what happens." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I felt her tears start to dry up. She sniffled and hugged me. "Christian….I'm scared….Of everything." I pulled away from her and ran my thumb along her cheek. "I know. I know you are." And I hugged her the entire night whispering, it's going to be okay. When I knew that it wasn't, my soon to be wife, might be the queen of a civilization, that she won't be able to handle by her own.


End file.
